sakurasoufandomcom-20200213-history
Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo Episode 18
is the eighteenth episode of the Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo adaption. It aired on February 12, 2013. Appearance List *Kamiigusa Misaki *Mitaka Jin *Kanda Sorata *Fujisawa Kazuki *Kamiigusa Fuuka *Sengoku Chihiro *Aoyama Nanami *Shiina Mashiro *Kanda Yuuko *Tatebayashi Souichirou *Himemiya Saori *Himemiya Iori (cameo) *Akasaka Ryuunosuke (brief appearance) Plot Misaki is seen working with her anime. Jin calls her, but she doesn't answer the phone. At Souichirou's residence it is revealed that Jin passed the exam for Osaka University of Arts. Sorata was walking to a meeting with Fujisawa. At the meeting, Fujisawa approves of Sorata's most recent plans, asks him to write a final design document, and asks him if he could get Mashiro to draw the art. Sorata said he'll ask her. It is then revealed that the results of the entrance exam at Suiko will be released the same day. Back at Sakurasou, Sorata spots Chihiro-sensei on her way out. She says that she has to attend a meeting. Nanami meets him, and asks if she can go with him, to which Sorata agreed. The scene then skips to when they're on their way to school. Sorata is seen with Nanami and Mashiro, who decided to come because according to Mashiro, it is important that she knows whether Yuuko passed or not. The reasons would be if that she did pass, Mashiro would take measures to Plan C (cut her up) and that if she didn't pass, put suggests Plan B (begin dating Sorata) when he doesn't approve. As the two come to a traffic light, Sorata asks Mashiro if she could make some more drawings for his game design ideas, which Mashiro immediately agreed to. Sorata is a bit confused to why she agreed so quickly to his request and worried about her not being able to finish her manga. Mashiro mistakes his confusion for being mad again, so Sorata tells her that he isn't mad, but very happy that Mashiro would give her time to make him happy. At the school, the bunch check Yuuko's results, and see that she didn't pass. Sorata calls Yuuko and informs her of her failure. Just as he hung up, Saori and Souichirou come up to him. It is revealed that Saori's younger brother, Himemiya Iori, passed at the school's music department. Souichirou informs the group that Jin is at the school so he can announce to his homeroom adviser his success at his university. Sorata, insistent that Misaki and Jin need to see each other before they graduate, tells Nanami to bring Misaki to school. Sorata, together with Mashiro, runs for Jin. They see him, and ask him to go to the school's roof. On the roof, they talk about Misaki, and Jin implies that with Misaki working so hard, she'll forget about him. Sorata begs Jin to talk to Misaki, which he refuses because he can't date her. Angry at Jin's sudden change of character, Sorata grabs Jin by the collar. Jin, offended by Sorata's intervention, punches him, and a brawl ensues between the two of them. Jin is able to make Sorata go down. Sorata rises and still begs Jin to go out with Misaki. Mashiro then tells Jin that Misaki will come, which Jin shrugs off, since Misaki has been ignoring him for a while. Nanami reaches Misaki's room, and asks Misaki to come with her. As expected, Misaki refuses to go, her excuse being that she has to finish the anime. Nanami then reminds Misaki not to bottle her feelings up again and "run at the track of terror", but Misaki says that it's not that easy. A flashback to Misaki's childhood is then shown. Misaki has been with Jin ever since they were kids. Misaki then says that she should have realized that she loved Jin sooner. A somewhat dark past of Misaki is then shown, that she was alone most of the time and most of her fellow classmates hated her. Most boys at the school perceive her as a sex object, which offended Jin and he fights a bunch of guys who were making comments about her. Meanwhile, the school headmaster notices Misaki's weirdness. Jin, resting at the playground is then spotted by Fuuka. It is then shown that Fuuka was somewhat in love with him, but was jealous with the attention Misaki receives. Back in the present, Misaki concludes that she doesn't want to see Jin in fear that she may say something mean to him. On the school roof, Mashiro insists that Misaki will come, as she believes that Nanami will bring her there. Jin, happy that she said that, revels at the fact that the both of them ended up at Suiko. The flashback then continues. While Jin and Misaki were eating lunch together, the school headmaster talks to her and introduces her to Suiko, as he believes that it is the right place for Misaki. It is implied that Misaki applied to Suiko not only because of its arts background, but also because she believes that she will have friends there. Jin was also interested in the university, since the idea of living away from home appealed to him. However, Fuuka, in one of their conversations, dissected the truth of why he wanted to apply in Suiko as being because of the fact that Jin didn't want to see Misaki hurt. Jin then confesses at present that he just cannot leave Misaki all alone. Back at the dorms, Nanami reminds Misaki of two things. One, that Jin is really going far away for real, and two, that she should "Jump Into Outer Space" (in an earlier episode, Misaki told Nanami this line, meaning that she should seize the day). As she did, she grabbed Misaki's hand and proceeded on their way to the school. Back on the roof, Jin says that he is glad that he came to Suiko and met friends who were willing to pick a fight for Misaki's sake. Just as he was about to close all possibilities that Misaki will come, Nanami and Misaki arrive at the roof, followed by some school administration. Sorata, Nanami and Mashiro block the doors while the other two are left to talk. Misaki and Jin talk. Jin tells Misaki that he passed his entrance exams and is moving in April. He also reminds her not to do what she wants for his sake, but rather do whatever she wants. Misaki regretfully tells Jin that his scripts are not good enough for her, as they don't make her excited. Jin then asks that she wait four years (by then, Jin would request Misaki to let him be her screenwriter) and gives her a ring to remind her that he still loves her. Misaki, tearing up from happiness, gladly takes the ring and swears never to take it off. The administration then managed to open the door, and made the kids go to the faculty room. Just as Jin thanked the seniors for the three years in high school, he locks the door on them, leaving the administration on the roof. Jin then tells the bunch to go home, and by home, he meant Sakurasou. They joyfully leave, happy in the fact that Jin is finally going home after months of absence. In the outtro, Sorata tells the bunch that they can go as far as they please, as residents of Sakurasou. They soon arrive at the dorm, only to hear from Chihiro-sensei that Sakurasou will be demolished by the end of the term. Preview Category:Anime Episodes